kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
What's Wrong With Secretary Kim OST
What's Wrong With Secretary Kim OST (김비서가 왜 그럴까 OST) is the original soundtrack for the drama What's Wrong With Secretary Kim. It features Kihyun (MONSTA X), SeolA (WJSN), Jeong Sewoon, GFRIEND, Jinho (PENTAGON), Rothy, Kim Na Young, Lee Da Yeon, Yoon Ddan Ddan and Song Yu Vin (MYTEEN). A physical album of the full soundtrack was released on July 19, 2018. Track list 'Pre-releases' ;Part 1 (Kihyun (MONSTA X) & SeolA (WJSN)) #"Love Virus" - 3:27 #"Love Virus (Inst.)" - 3:27 ;Part 2 (Jeong Sewoon) #"It's You" - 3:39 #"It's You (Inst.)" - 3:39 ;Part 3 (GFRIEND) #"Wanna Be" - 3:09 #"Wanna Be (Inst.)" - 3:09 ;Part 4 (Jinho (PENTAGON) & Rothy) #"A Little Bit More (조금만 더)" - 3:24 #"A Little Bit More (조금만 더) (Inst.)" - 3:24 ;Part 5 (Kim Na Young) #"Because I Only See You (그대만 보여서)" - 3:40 #"Because I Only See You (그대만 보여서) (Inst.)" - 3:40 ;Part 6 (Lee Da Yeon) #"Why Am I Like This (왜 이럴까)" - 2:40 #"Why Am I Like This (왜 이럴까) (Inst.)" - 2:40 ;Part 7 (Yoon Ddan Ddan) #"In The End (토로)" - 4:25 #"In The End (토로) (Inst.)" - 4:25 ;Part 8 (Song Yu Vin (MYTEEN)) #"The First Word (처음 하는 말)" - 3:56 #"The First Word (처음 하는 말) (Inst.)" - 3:56 'Full OST' ;CD 1 #'Ki Hyun' (MONSTA X) & SeolA (WJSN) - "Love Virus" - 3:27 #'Jeong Sewoon' - "It's You" - 3:39 #'GFRIEND' - "Wanna Be" - 3:09 #'Jinho' (PENTAGON) & Rothy - "A Little Bit More (조금만 더)" - 3:24 #'Kim Na Young' - "Because I Only See You (그대만 보여서)" - 3:40 #'Lee Da Yeon' - "Why Am I Like This (왜 이럴까)" - 2:40 #'Yoon Ddan Ddann' - "In The End (토로)" - 4:25 #'Song Yu Vin' (MYTEEN) - "The First Word (처음 하는 말)" - 3:56 #'Ki Hyun' (MONSTA X) & SeolA (WJSN) - "Love Virus (Inst.)" - 3:27 #'Jeong Sewoon' - "It's You (Inst.)" - 3:39 #'GFRIEND' - "Wanna Be (Inst.)" - 3:09 #'Jinho' (PENTAGON) & Rothy - "A Little Bit More (조금만 더) (Inst.)" - 3:24 #'Kim Na Young' - "Because I Only See You (그대만 보여서) (Inst.)" - 3:40 #'Lee Da Yeon' - "Why Am I Like This (왜 이럴까) (Inst.)" - 2:40 #'Yoon Ddan Ddann' - "In The End (토로) (Inst.)" - 4:25 #'Song Yu Vin' (MYTEEN) - "The First Word (처음 하는 말) (Inst.)" - 3:56 ;CD 2 #'Various Artists' - "Secretary Kim" #'Various Artists' - "Why Brass Band M1" #'Various Artists' - "Kim Possible" #'Various Artists' - "Man In Black" #'Various Artists' - "Think Strings no.24" #'Various Artists' - "Alsong Big Band" #'Various Artists' - "Funny Sunny" #'Various Artists' - "Why Slow Piano Mood" #'Various Artists' - "Baby Elephant" #'Various Artists' - "New Recruit" #'Various Artists' - "Squeeze" #'Various Artists' - "Lovely Girl" #'Various Artists' - "Lonely Boss" #'Various Artists' - "Big Bean" #'Various Artists' - "Why Comic Lim" #'Various Artists' - "Giant Foot" #'Various Artists' - "Loving You Strings no.23" #'Various Artists' - "Groove Company" #'Various Artists' - "Mad Walk" #'Various Artists' - "Nothing to Lose" #'Various Artists' - "Edge" #'Various Artists' - "Art of Love" #'Various Artists' - "Pacific" #'Various Artists' - "Tambora" #'Various Artists' - "Old Story Strings no.13" #'Various Artists' - "Tempest" Video links * "It's You" music video * "Wanna Be" music video * "A Little Bit More" music video * "Because I Only See You" music video * "In The End" live clip Category:2018 releases Category:2018 OSTs Category:OSTs Category:Kihyun Category:SeolA Category:Jeong Sewoon Category:GFRIEND Category:Jinho Category:Rothy Category:Kim Na Young Category:Lee Da Yeon Category:Yoon Ddan Ddan Category:Song Yu Vin